camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Senorita
Cabello, mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia - mój manager pojawia się w progu, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Coś się stało? - pytam, marszcząc lekko brwi. Odkąd zaczęliśmy współpracę, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tam zadowolonego. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd taki wybuch entuzjazmu, lecz czułam wiszące w powietrzu kłopoty. Mężczyzna nie pochwalał moich ostatnich wyborów, a krążące pogłoski o moim romansie z Matthew'em, a teraz ze Shawn'em sprawiły, że chciał odejść. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że promocja mojej osoby była ważniejsza i po części dogadał się z managerem Mendesa. Co nie zmienia faktu, że im obu uważnie patrzył na ręce. - Właśnie podpisałem nową współpracę, ale nie zgadniesz z kim! - uśmiechnął się radośnie, wyrzucając dłonie wraz z dokumentami w górę. Zmarszczyłam brwi jeszcze bardziej, co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówił. - Z Lauren Jauregui! Macie już napisaną piosenkę. Teraz tylko próby układu i wyprawimy taki koncert, że zapamięta nas całe Miami! Drgam na dźwięk imienia swojej pierwszej i jedynej miłości, zastygając w miejscu. Mam wystąpić z... Lo? Moją Lo? Ile my się nie widziałyśmy? Dwa, trzy lata? Minęło tyle czasu, że już przestałam liczyć. Czasami widywałam ją na różnych galach lub uroczystościach, na których zresztą wyglądała wspaniale, ale nawet wtedy nie mogłam do niej podejść. Rogera nie było przy mnie, a jedynie manager Shawn'a, który nigdy nie pochwalał mojej orientacji. Mendes zgodził się na tą całą szopkę tylko dlatego, że w pewnym sensie chciał nas wypromować. - Ziemia do Cabello! - krzyknął, machając dłonią przed moją twarzą. Mrugam powiekami, dopiero po chwili zerkając na mężczyznę. - Jauregui też była mocno zaskoczona, ale nie oponowała. Więc został nam tylko się z nimi spotkać. - Teraz? Dzisiaj? - wskazuję palcem najpierw na niego, potem na siebie i tak w kółko, nie mogąc opanować swojego zdziwienia. - Nie, głuptasie - śmieje się głośno, łapiąc się za brzuch. Parskam cicho i zaczynam szykować się do wyjścia. - Bądź gotowa jutro o siedemnastej. I lepiej pozbądź się tego swojego chłoptasia. Ta piosenka będzie takim hitem, że nie będziesz potrzebowała dłużej jego promocji - szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, na co jedynie kręcę głową. - Jutro twój wielki dzień - krzyczy jeszcze za mną, ale zbywam go krótkim dobranoc i wracam spacerkiem do domu. *** Z mocno bijącym sercem staję przed drzwiami Lauren Jauregui. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek tutaj zawitam, a tym bardziej, że ktoś tu będzie na mnie czekał. Przez kłótnię ze Shawn'em spóźniłam się około piętnaście minut. Roger już do mnie wydzwaniał, ale pojawiła się również wiadomość od samej zielonookiej z pytaniem, kiedy dotrę na miejsce, bo wszyscy się o mnie martwią. Nie wiedziałam, czy to również tyczy się dziewczyny, lecz sprawiła, że serce zabiło w rytm dawnej miłości. - W końcu jesteś! - Gold wciąga mnie do środka, zaciskając palce na moim łokciu. Syczę na to cicho, wyrywając się. - Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. Wszyscy na ciebie czekam - mamrocze zdenerwowany do ucha, a kiedy wchodzimy do ogromnego salonu, posyła ogromny uśmiech do znajdującej się tam dwójki osób. - Jest i nasza zguba! Ogromne korki o tej porze. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - mruczę skruszona, a mój wzrok krzyżuje się z zielonymi tęczówkami, na co od razu się zawstydzam. - Witaj, Camila. Miło, że się pojawiłaś - wysoki blondyn unosi się z kanapy, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę, którą od razu ujmuję. - Jestem Larry, manager Lauren. Cieszę się, że mogę cię poznać. Słyszałem od Rogera same ciepłe słowa o tobie. - Mi również jest miło - uśmiecham się lekko, a wtedy postać czarnowłosej pojawia się przede mną. Rumienię się mocno, nie potrafiąc utrzymać na niej wzroku. Cholera, nadal jest cudowna w każdym calu. - Ze mną się nie przywitasz? - ciepły oddech owiewa mój policzek, na co zastygam w miejscu. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem zielonooka znalazła się tak blisko, ale to peszy mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Um... Cześć, Lauren - jąkam pod nosem, za co zostaję nagrodzona cichym chichotem ze strony szatynki. Kręci lekko głową i siada na kanapie, wskazując gestem dłoni, żebyśmy również zajęli miejsce. - Więc plan przedstawia się następująco... - zaczyna blondyn, układając na stole jakieś kartki. *** - Za pięć minut wchodzicie na scenę! - krzyczy organizator koncertu w momencie, w którym postać Lauren zjawia się obok mnie. Od ostatniego wieczoru w jej domu nie widziałyśmy, a jedynie nasi managerowie utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Obaj stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie, gdy swój układ będziemy ćwiczyły oddzielnie, aby później wyszły z tego lepsze efekty. W duchu byłam przeciwna temu wszystkiemu, bo chciałam spędzić z Jauregui jak najwięcej czasu. Niestety, nie było mi to dane... - Gotowa? - zielone tęczówki krzyżują się z moimi, a dziewczyna posyła mi ciepły uśmiech. Wzruszam lekko ramionami, czując minimalną tremę. - Lauren... Ja naprawdę chciałabym cię przeprosić za to, co się działo pod koniec mojej kariery w Fifth Harmony. Wiem, że... - szatynka przerywa mój wywód, kładąc palec na moje usta, przez co czuję mrowienie w tym miejscu. - Było minęło - wzdycha cicho. - Nie mam ci tego za złe. Zresztą, wszystko i tak się rozpadło. Nie myśl o tym. Teraz jest nasz czas - uśmiecha się przyjaźnie, a następnie ciągnie mnie za dłoń na scenę - Witajcie, Miami! Dookoła rozlegają się brawa i okrzyki, a Lauren mówi jeszcze kilka słów do publiczności. Wiem, że niektórzy przyszli tylko dlatego, że shipowali i kibicowali mocno naszemu duetowi. A raczej wierzyli w jego prawdziwość. Gold miał rację, że to rozniesie się na cały świat, jeśli wystąpimy razem. I przede wszystkim zapewni mi większą popularność niż romans ze Shawn'em. Zresztą, chłopak jest przeciwny temu, przez co między nami co chwilę powstają jakieś spięcia. Z głośników płynie nagle melodia piosenki, przez co dostaję delikatnego kuksańca w żebra od zielonookiej. Domyślam się, że to jest ten moment, w którym powinnyśmy zacząć nasz układ, więc chwytam mikrofon i zaczynam śpiewać. I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya But every touch is ooo la la la It’s true la la la Ooo I should be running Ooo you keep me coming for ya Kręcę delikatnie biodrami, przez co prawie zderzam się z ciałem szatynki. Nie wiem, w którym momencie, ale dziewczyna przyciąga mnie bliżej do siebie, powodując tarcie między nami. Muszę przygryźć mocno wargę, bo cała sytuacja zaczyna mnie podniecać. Land in miami The air was hot from summer rain Sweat dripping off me Before I even knew her name la la la It felt like ooo la la la Yeah, noo Sapphire moonlight We danced for hours in the sand Tequila sunrise Her body fit right in my hands la la la It felt like ooo la la la, Yeah Dziewczyna śpiewa bardziej do mojego ucha niż do publiczności, jeżdżąc dłonią po moim odkrytym brzuchu. Na moim ciele pojawia się gęsia skóra, a dreszcze przebiegają po kręgosłupie. Jej ochrypły głos wyprawia ze mną cuda. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy ocieram się swoimi biodrami prosto o jej krocze. I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya But every touch is ooo la la la It’s true la la la Ooo I should be running Oooo you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn’t so damn hard to leave ya But every touch is ooo la la la It’s true la la la Ooo I should be running Ooo you keep me coming for ya Locked in the hotel There’s just some things that never change You say that we’re just friends But friends don’t know the way you taste la la la 'Cause you know it’s been a long time coming Don’t you let me fall Ooh, when your lips, undress me Hooked on your tongue Ooh love, your kiss is deadly Don’t stop I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya But every touch is ooo la la la It’s true la la la Ooo i should be running Oooo you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn’t so damn hard to leave ya But every touch is ooo la la la It’s true la la la Ooo i should be running Ooo you keep me coming for ya All along I’ve been coming for ya And i hope it meant something to ya Call my name I’ll be coming for ya Coming for ya, coming for ya, coming for you For ya (ooh she loves it when I come) For ya Ooo I should be running Ooo you keep me coming for ya Nasze głosy idealnie się ze sobą synchronizują, a taniec jest coraz bardziej odważny. Dłonie dziewczyny błądzą po całym moim ciele, a moje splatają się na jej karku. Czuję się tak cholernie pobudzona przez ten z pozoru delikatny i czuły dotyk, który daje się również określić jako namiętny. Nie rejestruję nawet, kiedy schodzimy ze sceny, a ja zostaję przyciśnięta do drzwi garderoby. Do pomieszczenia wpadamy z hukiem, lądując od razu na kanapie. Zielonooka nakrywa moje usta swoimi, łącząc je w gorącym pocałunku. Niewiele myśląc, zarzucam dłonie na jej kark, tym samym przyciągając ją bliżej. - Jest tak cholernie seksowna, kiedy tańczysz - chrypie w moje wargi, a następnie spogląda mi w oczy. Widzę w nich ogromne pożądanie, co sprawia, że obejmuję ją nogami w talii, nie chcąc jej nigdzie puszczać. - Stęskniłam się za tobą - szepczę, łakomie wpijając się w jej usta. Dziewczyna od razu oddaje pocałunek, wsuwając dłonie pod mój crop top. - Ja za tobą też - w ekspresowym tempie pozbywa się naszych ubrań, rzucając wszystko na podłogę. Jej gorące ciało przylega do mojego, na co cicho skomlę, całkowicie się jej oddając. *** - Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że to właśnie tak się skończy - mówi zielonooka z uśmiechem, przeczesując delikatnie moje włosy. Zrobiłyśmy to chyba sześć razy, a żadna z nas nie miała dosyć. Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak bardzo potrzebowałam bliskości szatynki, dopóki jej nie zaznałam. - Ani ja, ale tego mi trzeba było - uśmiecham się, opierając podbródek na jej mostku. Dziewczyna z wolna przeczesuje moje włosy, dając mi delikatnego buziaka w czoło. - Zostań ze mną już na zawsze, moja senorito - przejeżdża palcem po mojej szczęce, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Z największą przyjemnością - uśmiecham się szeroko i napieram na jej usta.